Time for Love and War (Winterwatcher fanfic)
by Nasker
Summary: This is rated m for a seen that will be added later and language.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story where winter and moon confess their love for each other but winter makes a choice.


	2. Confession

**First sorry to all those that wanted the Spyro and cynder I will make a story about them later. The reason I got rid of it before it began was because the plot of the story was the same as another story on a different website that I wrote so I wanted the characters to be the same. I am making a recreation on this website so you guys can have the plot to put it will be very different on what happens in the story hope you enjoy. On and If winter and moonwatcher do not get together in the book I will still ship them just because the books did not make them does not me I or you have to let it be that way. If something happens in a book series that you do not like just say fine but I will say it happened this way okay on with the story.**

Moon's P.O.V

Moon and her friends have graduated form the academy. So the had to move out and start their lives but their teachers said that they could say here until the found somewhere to go. Kinkajou moved out and now lived in possibility with turtle as Qibli lived with Ostrich in possibility. Moon wanted to move to possibility to so she could be with her friends but right now it was just her and winter and the academy. _Oh winter_ she thought day dreaming about his shining scales, deep blue eyes, his strong muscular body and he was getting nicer to his friends as time went on. Moon slept alone in her sleeping cave so she went to winters cave. Mainly so she could see him she would just use that as her reason to be there. She went to his cave and she knocked.

Winter's P.O.V

Winter slept along as well with Qibli gone. _But moon is still her_ he got lost in his head as he thought about her green eyes, soft and smooth purple and black scales. He snapped back into reality when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I yelled through the door. "Winter is me moonwatcher." Moon I heard my mind and heart yell _Let her in let her in._ "Okay come on in." I said as he watched moon get in the cave and shut the door. "So moon why are you here in the middle of the night?" I asked. "O-oh w-w-well you see I-I sleep a-alone so I though I c-could come in her w-with y-y-you." she said nervously. "Okay." I said siting up so she could sit on the bed too. They had no school tomorrow so they talked for hours. They talk about their favorite thing to eat to their childhood. Soon winter asked "Moon why did you really come in here?" Moon started to blush "W-winter I-I love you." she said and my heart leaped as she looked away as tears started to build in her eyes. "Moon why are you crying?" I asked moon. "B-because you are going to reject me and I love you so much." she said crying. "Moon I-I l-l-love y-you too." I said as she looked up at me surprised. "You do?" she asked me as I pulled her in and kissed her. She was shocked at first but the she wrapped her forearms around my neck and kissed me back as my front talons went around her waist and my wings around her body. After a few second I felt my tongue slither into her mouth. I thought I was going to far on the first kiss but I heard her moan and I began to move my tongue around her mouth as her moans got a bit louder. After about a minute I broke the kiss for us to breath in full breathes not little ones. When I pulled away moon buried her head in my chest panting heavily. "D-does that answer you question?" I said playfully panting a bit as well. "Y-yes it d-does!" she said rubbing her head into my chest.

Moon's P.O.V

I rubbed my head into winter chest while my breath was starting to get under control now crying with tears of joy. "Moon do you want to spend the night in here with me?" he asked. "Winter I would love to where will I sleep?" I asked and he gave me a cute smirk. "I thought you would want to sleep on the same bed together." he said. "Yes I would winter is funny that your are an icewing but when you are around me I feel warm." I said as he both laughed. We both layed down and cuddled up with his wings over me, one forearm on my waist as for the at the base of my neck as I put mine on his chest. I put my chest to his so our heart beats where as close together as possible and wrapping our tails together. He pulled up a one long pillow and a covered us with a blanket as I relaxed into him. "Moon?" he asked. "Yes winty." I said with a smile as he smiled back. "I was just wondering when we move out if you would like to move in with me into possibility with our friends and live together?" he asked as my heart leaped. "Oh winter I would love to live with you." I said nuzzling his neck. He rubbed the back of my neck as I let out a small purr. "Lets get some sleep. Good night moon I love you." He said kissing me I kissed back and said "Love you to winter good night." I then lied my head down on his neck and we fell asleep like that in each others warm embrace.

 **How was that for the first chapter sorry if it was short it is right now 2:30am and I have been up all night. If you are wondering why I have not been updating it it because school was finishing up. But anyway hoped you enjoyed. Have a nice day!**


End file.
